


sink her bones

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [56]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Anger, Community: femslash100, Dark, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Polyamory, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who knows how long I’ll last in this cruel, hard world?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sink her bones

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cosima/Delphine/Rachel - fight for love.

Rachel dug her fingers into the meat of Delphine’s shoulders, applying more pain than soothing pressure.  “You’re tense, dear.  Are you thinking about her again?”

Delphine closed her eyes and resisted squirming away from Rachel’s touch.  _Three weeks, two days, two hours.  That’s how long she’s been dead.  And you even dare ask me that?_ “I’m always thinking about her.”

The fingers on her shoulders stilled.  “I often think of her too.  I had an odd affection for that girl.”

_Cosima,_ Delphine wanted to scream in Rachel’s face.  _Say her name, you loved her too, I_ know _you did._ “She was the love of my life.”  It was hard towards the end, but Rachel helped for a while in her own way, with her cold medicines and cold touch.  Delphine never loved her, Cosima never loved her, but she fit into their lives in some fucked-up way.

“Ah,” Rachel said, moving in front of Delphine’s chair.  “Yes, I suppose.  You know, we must fight for our love, Delphine.”  She sank into Delphine’s lap, body angular and stiff.  “Who knows how long I’ll last in this cruel, hard world?”  A tiny smirk graced her lips.

_I could kill you,_ Delphine thought, but leaned up for a kiss instead.  _I wish it was you instead of her._


End file.
